Love that Hurts
by heather3295
Summary: There is romance and so much more. nessie,jake,the whole pack and other twilight figures. There is a brand new chracter in the cullen family, Addie. She knows everything, she meets the pack and two of them look at her wierd.. Why?
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**I don't own some of the characters…**

**Love that Hurts**

_**I never thought that loving someone, as much as I did could hurt so much….The thing is it did, to the point of death. You would think that falling in love is easy, but it is the complete opposite.**_

** I woke up to the smell of bacon cooking down stairs in the kitchen; I took a look around my room. Then I slowly climbed out of bed and went to my bathroom and slipped into the shower. I ran my fingers through my dark wavy brown hair, I used my vanilla shampoo and body wash. Then I turned off the warm water and reached for my towel. I dried myself off and went to my closet, I look through my huge closet of clothes for something decent to wear. I came up with a v-neck purple Fox shirt, then black skinny jeans, and black converse. Then I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, I lightly put on some make up. I looked into the mirror, my emerald green eyes were staring back at me. I smiled at my appearance my sister Renesmee, would be so proud of me and so would my aunt Alice. **

** I thought back to a couple years ago when my parents were killed in a car accident and I had nowhere to go so the Cullen's took me in as their daughter. Everyone acted like my parents so instead of having one pair of parents I had four pairs. I was in a depression for a long time but I finally came out of it a couple weeks ago. I was encompassed in my thoughts that I didn't hear nessie come in (Renesmee's nick name).**

"**Hey Addie, I see that you are finally up…" she said**

"**Ya" I said turning to smile at her. "Breakfast is ready, mom said that after breakfast that her and dad are going to go out of town for a couple weeks so if we need anything talk to Alice or somebody." I smiled "So where are you going to be at this time..?" I asked all ready knowing the answer to my own question. **_Duh! She is going to hang out with Jake! I so want to go with her but I doubt that she is going to want to bring her17 year old sister to la push with her. I wish that I was 18 like her too. She can get married and move out whenever she wants! UGH! That is so unfair!! _

"**Ok, thanks I will be right down..." I said to her. She turned and walked out the door without a word leaving her lips. I held back the tears that threatened to spill over.**_ I feel like she doesn't accept me is it because I am some stupid human?? Just because she is half vampire she lets it go all to her head! She also acted like that because she was HOT, SEXY Jakes imprint!_** I stopped thinking about that and trudged down stairs to the kitchen, when I came around the corner her and Jake were totally making out. **_EWWW! _** I grabbed my keys and started off to the garage where my red Ferrari awaited me. I climbed in and started the car; I decided to go to my best friend Emily Douglas's house. I speeded down the highway at 80 mph; even though I wasn't vampire I had a love for speed and cars. I stopped at her two story house and texted her.**

'_**Hey! Are you home… do u want to hang out??**_**' A couple minutes later she texted back.**

'_**NO.. I am at la push beach with other Lauren, Brandon, Jordan, and a few other people! Get your ass down here NOW! LOL! Luv Ya!'**_

**I texted back. '**_**K be there soon!'**_

**I started my car again, I drove towards la push. The scenery flew past my and I thought back to a time when I was with my parents, happy and enjoying life without anyone to bother me. A tear slid silently down my cheek, and I decided from now on that I would live life to the fullest.**

** I arrived and got out of my car. I looked around then I spotted all my friends and a few others. I walked toward them at a normal pace.**

"**Hey, Addie!" my guy friend Jordan yelled coming toward me. I looked at his tall skinny muscular figure, his dark long brown hair and his dark warm eyes. He is Italian so he has a somewhat dark skin color but he wasn't completely Italian so he was on the lighter side he also is six foot one. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly "Hi" I whispered into his chest. He pulled back, smiling at me with his perfectly white strait teeth. I smiled back looking in his eyes for a moment or two then I looked to the rest of my friends. My eyes greeted Emily's light bluish gray eyes, I smiled and looked at her five two figure, her light brown hair hung just past her shoulders. Then I looked to Lauren's hazel eyes and five four figure, her dirty blonde hair hung to her waist. Then lastly my eyes met Brandon's six foot figure his figure is just like Jordan's, Brandon has light brown eyes and long light brown hair. "Hey!" I said to them all giving them hugs also. Emily took my hand and took me toward the other two guys that I didn't know. "Addie this is Seth and Embry. They live here in la push." My eyes meet Seth's eyes, he looked deep into my eyes. Then I looked over into Embry's eyes, he did the same thing as seth. I looked between them both and they were just staring at me. I got a little uncomfortable "Umm…Nice to meet you guys." I looked back to my friends, they were a little uncomfortable in those two's silence. Brandon went over to them and slapped them in the back "So you are taken' with our Addie's beauty" he said trying to pull them out of their trance. They came back to life "Oh yea, she is hella hot!" they both said. Everybody laughed except for me I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.**


	2. Chapter 2: The problem

_**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story, please leave reviews. I can take critics don't worry about being harsh or mean…**_

Seth's POV

_When my eyes locked with her's I felt like the world stopped and she was the only person holding me here… _**Then her eyes went to Embry's, I followed her eyes they locked onto his and I saw his look. That look was the same one that Jake and Sam both got when they imprinted.**_ Damn it! He better not have imprinted on my imprint was that even possible? Nothing like this happened in the legends and stories that Billy ever told us…_

Embry's POV

_When she looked at me my heart stopped, omg! I just imprinted on Seth's… What are we going to do!?_** "yea, she s hella hot!" Seth and I both said at the same time.**_ This is going to be challenging for everybody and it is going to but strain on our friendship and one of us is going to end up heartbroken…._** "So what do you guys want to do?" I asked. Addie looked at me again and at Seth "What do you guys do for fun here?" before I could say anything Seth jumped in. "We go swimming, cliff diving and sometimes have bonfires, out here.." **_Now we are competing this boy is quick… _**"Let's go swimming" said a girl. "Come on get some guts, we are going cliff diving!" Addie said excitement all in her voice. "Some of us are not like you, we are not adrenaline junkies like you.." She frowned. "Whatever… Brandon? Jordan?" They looked at her and said "hell ya…you guys can stay here while we go have some actual fun!" She looked at us "You guys up to it?" we replied "sure…" Addie looked to her girlfriends "do you guys have an extra bathing suit?" The really short girl nodded. "We will have to drive there, it's about 2 miles down the coast…" Seth said mainly to Addie.**

**Jordan came up to Addie and put his arm around her. I held back a growl and the urge to rip off his arm. We walked up to where the cars were, I watched as Addie approached her friend's car. Her friend pulled out a black bikini and some jean shorts. **_ She is going to look so hot in that…_** She walked towards a red car that was a Ferrari, I thought she was going to walk past it but she went to it and opened. **_OMG!__She has a Ferrari…The car was total killer…_** She got in the back seat and changed and came out looking hotter than ever. She had nice defined abs, unlike most girls, yet she was still appealing.**

Seth's POV

**Her girlfriends stayed behind but the rest of us pilled in, since it was a four seater I wasn't sure how this was going to work. "Brandon you can drive as long as you don't be stupid you two sit in the back and Jordan sit in the passenger…" I blurted out "where are you going to sit?" Jordan grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "She can sit on my lap…" I held in my rage at this arrangement, she didn't comment but just sat in his lap. **

**Finally we arrived at the cliffs, but now I was worried. I didn't want her to get hurt. "Since this is your first time…for safety, you should jump with me." Embry said. **_Damn, he is smart… I am going to fuckin' kill him!_** She nodded "ok I think you are probably right, about that…" she said nervously. Her and Embry walked toward the edge, her hand in his.**

Addie's POV

**His hand was really warm and I felt comforted that someone was going to jump with me. I looked over the edge Ready? One, Two, Three!" We jumped off the cliff in mid air Embry brought me tight against his chest and we hit the cold icy water. I keep my eyes shut as hard as I could, Embry brought us to the surface with powerful kicks.**


End file.
